iplay_summer_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
List of locations in IPlay: Summer Jam Starter Worlds * The Colossal Ship ** The Living Room ** My House Creator Room ** Garden ** Adventure World Creator Room ** Game Room ** Shop ** Training Room ** Level Room ** World Portal Room ** DLC Room ** Battle Arena Room ** Racetrack Room ** Library ** Java's Palace ** Spell Class ** Junior Kindergarten Room ** Cinema * Toy Columbia Unlockable Worlds *The North Pole **Santa's Workshop **Forest **The Angel Castle *Winter Village **Toy Shop **Bakery **Post Office **Cottage **Train Station **Ice Rink **Christmas Tree Shop **Park *Spring Village **Easter Bunny's House **Farm **The River *Halloweenland **Pumpkin Garden **Graveyard **Haunted House **The Witch's Cottage *The Moon **Space Police Central *Mars *Zotax *Krysto *Insectoid Planet *The Kingdom **Castle of Morica **Citadel of Orlan **Dark Fortress **Mistlands Tower **King Leo's Castle **Yellow Castle **The River **Ghostly Hideout **Majisto's Tower **Forest ***Forestmen Hideout **Blacksmith Shop **Dungeon **Magic Shop **The Bridge **Armor Shop **Hemlock Stronghold **Majisto's Magical Workshop **Siege Tower **Guarded Inn **Knight’s Castle **Black Falcon's Fortress **Wolfpack Tower **Fire Breathing Fortress **Witch's Magic Manor **Royal Knight's Castle **Underwater **Dwarves’ Mine **Trolls' Mountain Fortress **The Mill **Prison Tower **King's Siege Tower **Medieval Market Village **Kingdoms Joust **Dragon Mountain **King’s Castle *Animal City **Desert District **Domestic District **Farm District **Forest District **Polar District **Wetlands District **Rainforest District **Savannah District **Marine District *Forbidden Island *Shipwreck Island *Skull Island *Rock Island *Enchanted Island *Soldiers' Fortress *Treasure Island *Belville **Witch's Cottage **Princess Rosaline's Room **The Enchanted Palace **The Good Fairy's House **The Enchanted Garden **Dance Studio **Madam Frost's Castle **Garden **Desert Island **Surfer's Paradise **The Royal Crystal Palace **Safran's Amazing Bazaar **The Golden Palace **Little Fairy Garden **Fairy Island **Golden Land **Nursery **Pop Studio **The Mermaid Castle **Winter Wonder Palace **Royal Summer Palace **Sunshine Home *Santa Monica **Santa Monica Pier ***Santa Monica Pier Aquarium ***Pacific Park **Third Street Promenade **Santa Monica State Beach **Palisades Park **Santa Monica Place **Muscle Beach **Museum of Flying **Bergamot Station **Angels Attic **Santa Monic Looff Hippodrome *Underwater *Wild West **Gold City ***Sheriff Station ***Bank ***General Store **Abandoned Mine **Fort iRodeo **Rapid River Village *El Cairo *Rio de Janeiro *Mount Everest *Abu Dhabi *Beijing *The Mines **Crystal Mines **Miners' HQ **Rock Monster Hideout *Netoo **Lake Valley **Lake Pagoda **Ting Royal Palace **Kino *Oasis **Pod Race Grand Arena **Boggar's Canyon **Java's Palace **Mosk's Junkyard **Oasis City **Grand Pit of Kartoon **Junkland Wastes **Darkeye Mountain Fortress **Bubba Heights *Crossiant **5000 Tower **Coca Bonga Town ***Dex's Diner **Entertainment Street **Galaxy Opera House **Crossiant Medical Center **Empire Palace **Museum of Multispecies Sciences **Outland Club **Judiciary Central Detention Center **Senate Office Building **Works *Camino *Genesis *Utopia *Kashyyk *Faquarr **Dark Moon Fortress **Dark Sidius' Faquarr Facility **The Last Attraction **Faquarr Mining Facility *The Death Moon *Yaver 44 **Great Temple of Massacre **Missisippi Valley **Yaver 44 Colony **Skyhigh Hill *Snower **Echo Base **Echo Station **Marsh Mellow **Outpost **Shiloh's Crest **Yeti Mountain *The Life Swamps **Cave of Evil **Yoyoga's Hut *Sky City *Woodland **Death Moon's Shield Generator **Mini-Critter Village *Mikeeto *Salamander *Felcia *Desertopia **Garzon Badlands **Starship Graveyard **Villages *Starkiller HQ *D'Farr *Naturalia **Max Canasta's Castle **Myne Lake *Jedbah **Jedbah City **Catacombs of Boulder **Cyber Mines **Temple of the Cyber *Etu **Etu Flight Station *Tropicana **Empire Detention Center & Labor Camp *Wombi *Arollo **Arollo Coral Mesa **Copter Base *Confort Dawn *Lothor **Goo-Goo Barn **Carioca's Farm **Crusted Rock Spires **Danir **East Hills **Far Hitone **Heaven **Empire Armory Complex **Empire Communications Center **Jogar **Kingpin Gap **Klay Family Barn **Lothor Space Knight Temple **Lothor Re-Settlement Camp **LothorCorp Communications Tower **Monka Outpost **Moral Sumi's Farm **Plaid Gorge **Pretty Flats **Super Advanced Projects Laboratory **Tingatown **West Hills *Datomar **Hidden Cave **Nightbrother Arena *Devire **Wonderer's Path **Point of Parts **Devire Repulic Outpost **Temple of Editor *Lighty *Mangore **Empire Academy of Mangore **Mangore Banking Center **Peace Park **Royal Dungeon **Sunny Royal Palace *Clariru **Lemur Village **Separatist Outpost *Mon Squid **Harrey Headquarters *Moraland *Mort *Nai Blobia *Anderon **Maigo Market **Anderon Heights **Sector 11 **Sector 29 **Rolan Camp *Radia *Rushian *Rhymon **Passing Notch **Jinx Desert **Rhymon Norh Continent **Tonn Providence **Tamara Raven *Shimi *Trashoria *Umbaran **Umbaran Airbase *Los Angeles *Bio-Heroes World **Matru Nui **Karzahni **Artakna **Daxia **Xia **Odina ***Dark Hunter Fortress **Zakaz **Destral ***Destral Fortress **Karda Nui ***Swamp of Secrets ***Codrex **Southern Continent ***Voya Nui **Northern Continent ***Tren Krom Peninsula **Stelt **Nynrah **Giant Beetle Island **Tren Krom's Island **Keetongu and Tahtorak's Homeland **Southern Islands ***Artidax **Mata Nui **The Pit **Mahri Nui **Iconox **Vulcanus **Tesara **Tajun **Roxtus **Atero ***Arena Magna **Valley of the Maze **White Quartz Mountains **Black Spikes Mountains ***Skull Mountain **Iron Canyon **Sea of Liquid Sand **Skrall River ***Great Volcano ***Forest of Blades ***Great Being's Laboratory ***Dark Falls ***Dunes of Treason **Sandray Canyon **Dunes of Treason **Hot Springs **Scrapyard **Creep Canyon **River Dormus **Northern Frost **Gold Being's Fortress *Arctic *The Magical World **The Village **The Church **Grimsley Street **The Wizarding Village **School for Wizards & Witches **The Magic Congress **Little Town **The Burrow **Crystal Cave **Charming Village *Hazzards Street **Gas Station **Highway **Bank **Police Station **Bridge **Tuner Garage *Baja Desert *Xalax *iPlay Island **Casino **The Amusement Park **3D Movie Theater **Pogo **Sleep-A-Day Hotel **Toy Factory **iGames **Clam-Berry **Reno **Fat Boy's **Salon **Pizzeria **iPlay Studios HQ **National Museum of Arts **iPetrol **Healthy Food Restaurant **Gift Beach Shop **Hospital **Stamp Store **Hotels **Scrapyard **Mrs. Muffins **Muddy's Mudflaps **iPlay Island Emporium **Miss Snuggle **Pop 'n Patch **Pan-O-Rama **Foggy Bar **Curb Feeler **Sparkster's Rocket Center **Techno-3000 **Wimpy's **Kingsley's **BRC **Frozone Café **Karate School **Capribana **Carmona **Bed Shop **iPlay Island Mall **Gourmand **Gaston's **iPlay Island International Airport **Grand Mama's **House of the Donuts **KennelCo. **iPlay Fans Store **The Red Windmill **Hot-Dog King **iPlay Island Tour Center **Flight School **Supermarket **TopoLino's **Disco **Ice Cream Parlor **Train Station **Gym **Movie Megatheater **Danzel's Cocktail **Springie's **Department of Fame **Flare **Spa **Flower Shop **Mail Station **Good Beauty **iPlay Rent-A-Car **Celly **Temple of Ice and Water **Bus Station **Jungle of the Lights **Baron D'Bar **Pink Tree Park **Ye Olde Shop **Kiosk **Turbo's Racing Center **Parasol **Clinical Hospital of iPlay Island **Cathedral **Arkos **The Beach **Bridge of the World **Big-O-Vision **Casa Fiesta **Apple Store **Lotus **Starmaid Coffee **Smile **Institute of Experimental Creations **A.V. *The Viking Kingdom **Castle **The Cliff **Viking Fortress **Sea *Ruined City *Dinosaur Island *Persia *Tri-County **Neighborhood **Pizza Planet **Toy Barn **Daycare ***Butterfly Room ***Caterpillar Room **Trash Compacter *New Toy Columbia **Scrapyard **Techno Tower **Master Chang's Noodle Shop **Ancient Library **Concert Hall **Fishing Alley **Blacksmith Shop **Asylum **Mega Monster Amusement Park **New Toy Columbia Aquarium **New Toy Columbia Comic Store **New Toy Columbia Museum of History **Tea Shop *Cursed Realm *The Digital Universe *New Genie City *Barcelona *Tokyo *Paris *London *Living Dead Island **Cursed Treasure Room *Cross Island *Iguana *Gothic City **Ottosburg ***Archer Asylum ***Playing Cards Shop ***Gothic City Stadium ***SKIP Chemicals ***The Stack Deck ***Jokester's Fun Land ***Gothic Corp. ***West Bridge **Firney ***Gothic University ***Von Grumble Enterprises ***PRUS Radio Station ***Gothic City General Hospital ***Garolini Botanical Gardens ***Firney Freight Yards ***Gothic Arms Apartament ***Old Gothic Subway **East End ***Crime Alley ****Weiner Memorial ****CinePark Theater ***The Bowery ***Eagler Penthouse ***The Cauldron ***Diggert Enterprises ***Special Crimes Headquarters ***Distribution Center ***John H. Canster Memorial Bridge ***Robinstown ***Cape Jasmine **Old Gothic ***Gothic City Police Department ***The Clock Tower ***City Hall ***Cathedral Street ***Riverfront Street **Crystal ***Weiner Industries Tower ***The Arctic Roller ***Robins Enter **Ravenwood Park **Chinatown ***Vicefront Bridge **Darkgate Isle ***Darkgate Prison Center ***Statue of Justice **Weiner Manor *Metropolis **Celestial Hotel **Celestial Park **1926 Street **Steelworks **Suicide Sling Building **Island of the Justice **Union Station **Metropolis Hospital **Museum of Extra-Terrestrial Nature **Lina Luxery Science University **City Hall **SafeWater Company **Financial Street **Hotel Metropolis **GBC Building **Daily Earth Building **Metropolis Museum of Arts **Luxury Inc. Tower *Santiago de Chile *Buenos Aires *Greenish *New York City *Moscow *South Africa *Washington D.C. *Heartlake **Lake Heart **Main Street **Heartlake High School **Clover Meadows **Whispering Woods **Beach **Park **Heartlake Heights **Heartlake Stables **Clearspring Mountains **Lighthouse Island *Middle Ages *Houston *Star Cruiser *The Wild **Lion Temple **Eagle Temple **Tundra **Beavers Village **Falling Jungle **Gorilla Forest **Rhino Quarry **Swamps ***Crocodile Hideout **Mount ***Phoenix Temple **Raven's Junkyard *Eroski **Eroski Town Hall **Eroski Nuclear Power Plant **The Waterson's House **Eroski Elementary School **Quick-Mart **Fluffy Land **Puff Cola Factory **XLBR Radio Station **Eroski Cemetery **Mike's Bar **Axion Steel Mill **Comic Book Store **Mexican Cinema **School for Barbers **Bowl-A-Rama **Books Books Store **Puff Cola Stadium **Bank of Eroski **Giant Guy Donuts **Little Lola Recycling Plant **Leonardo's Italian Restaurant **Noiseville Video Arcade **Sleepy-Easy Motel **Fancy Girls Club **Arabia's Fresh Flowers **Debbi Mansion **Eroski Monument Plaza **Big Ben Casino **Flames' Casino **Cesar's Punch-Out Casino **Clark's Dice Place **Romero's House of Cards **Lucky Casino **Neutro's Palace Casino **Peacock Lounge **Greek Republic Casino **Cannon Control Building **Claus Tower **Exotic Petting Zoo **Fortress of Lonely **The Gingerbread House **Ice Palace **Reindeer Burger Truck **Santa's District **Puff Gardens **Crystalball Center **Sir Golf-A-Lot **Stan's Disco **Fudge Factory **Malina Starlie Headquarters **Fun-Clay Factory **Powers Motors **Tube Factory **Crab Food Factory **Eroski Police Department **Eroski Fire Department **Canal Cinco TV Studios **Mental Hospital **Spa **Plastic Surgery Center **Eroski General Hospital **Mall-Train Station **Eroski Museum of Natural History **Glass Depot **Metal Depot **Plastic Depot **The Coffee Server **Digg E. Pizza's **Clover Café **Volcano Pizza **Eroski High School **Sci-Fi District **Tire John's Computers **Unisex Beauty Salon **Eroski Books **Bricko Store **Donut's **Guitar Shop **Pear Store **Dools-Mart **Eroski Downtall Mall **Eroski Pet Store **Eroski Squid Pier **Clamtheater *Mixables World **Large Rock **Mixable Mountain **Mixable Park **Mixamajig Threshold **Mix Orleans **Magma Wastelands **Mine **Mountain City **Frozen Volcanoes **Farmlands **Sproingy Lands **Swamplands **Spiky Desert **Magic Tent **Klinkerton **Lixer Land **Weldo Land **Muncholand **Mixopolis ***MCPD Station ***MCPD Police Academy ***Castle ***Musicland ***MCFD Station ***Mixopolis Wharf ***Sea Dawg ***Mixopolis General Hospital ***Mixopolis Middle School ***Mixopolis Zoo ***Mixes ***Lava Lounge ***Tuxedo Club ***Mixopolis Bank *Sydney *Koochie-Koochie Land **Dreams Kingdom **Family House **Park of the Love **Hockey Mountain **Temple of the Green **Golfmania **Train of Wisdom **Koochie-Koochie Tower **French Fries Forest **Trophy Town **Cloud Town **House of Cards **Kindergarten World **The Candy Castle **Museum of the Toys **Dark Cave **Koochie-Koochie Film Studios **City of Cubes *iCorp Tower *Armstrong City **AntiToon's Hideout **Armstrongia **Cane Beach **Coleport **Downtown **Pointer Island **Riverside **Rookbridge **Southgate **The Peak **Uptown **West Village *Arabia *Scotland *Winter Kingdom **Ice Palace **Chapel **Village *Corona **The Castle **The Village **The Market Place **The Prison **The Chapel *Cubic World **Overworld ***Forest ****Witch Hut ***Village ****Village Library ****Village Farm ***Desert ****Desert Temple ****Desert Well ***Swamp ***Snow Forest ****Igloos ***Jungle ****Jungle Temple ***Ocean ****Ocean Monument ***Mushroom Island ****Mountain Caverns ****Abandoned Mineshaft ****Stronghold ***The Mountain **Netherworld ***Netherworld Fortress ***Netherworld Spire **The Blacker ***Black City ***Black Ship *The Elven Forest **Creative Workshop **Spa **Magical Bakery **Elves' Treetop Hideaway **Mysterious Sky Castle **Forest **School of Dragons **Starlight Inn **Fire Dragon's Lava Cave **The Secret Market Place **Precious Crystal Mine **Dragon Sanctuary **Magic Shadow Castle *Dino City *Coolsville *Beauty Kingdom **Emerald Castle **Leprechaun Town **Wendy Spell's Castle **Haunted Forest **Yellow Brick Street *Robotic Science Laboratory **Test Chambers **CEO's Office **Relaxation Chamber **Choir Room **Portrait Room *Video Game World *Kington **Kingtonia **Waterton **Forest **Hill Country **Diggington **Laughingshire **Omelette **Port **Grinstead **Onu **Auremville **Waste Land **Swamp Castle **Lava Lands ***Fire Fortress ***Volcanoes **Cold North **Rockland **Snottingham **Resort *Bird Island **Red Bird's House **Chicken's Anger Management Class *Pig City *Heroes City **Assembly Tower ***Prison Chamber **Construction Site **Heroes City Power Plant *Acre Forest *Sunflower Valley *Juniorsville **Stables **Airport **Bank **Construction Site **Grocery Store **My First Garden **Park **Ice Cream Parlor **Café **Fire Station **School **Playhouse **Farm **Hospital **My First Shop **Horse Stable **Zoo **Circus **Racetrack **Animal Clinic **Gas Station **Police Station **Market Place **Pet Shop **Bus Station **Busy Garage **Post Office **Supermarket **Ferrari F1 Racetrack **Playground **Wildlife Park **Waterpark **Health Center **Girl's Playhouse **Intelligent Train Station **Beach **Theater *Island of Gordon **The Sheds **Knapford **Shunting Yards **Brendam **Gordon's Hill **Ffarquhar **The Windmills **The Viaduct **The Watermill **Kirk Ronan **Toby's Shed **Suddery Castle **Lighthouse **Wellsworth **Cliff Side Track **The Ruined Castle **Shen Valley **Lakeside *Pirate City **Belch Mountain **Big Bug Valley **Birdbath Bluff **Blue Whale Way **Buccaneer's Buf **Butterfly Bluff **Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon **City of Gold **Coral Cove **Stink Pot Swamp **Forever Tree **Pirate Princess Island **Fountain of Forever **Crimson Isle **Rainbow Falls **Ha-Ha Hedges **Sailor's Swamp **Doubloon Lagoon **Jungle **Shipwreck Beach **Pegleg Pond **Fa-La-La Falls **Vally of Shadows **King Crab Island **Have a Banana Grove **Windy Cove **Skybird Island **Tiptoe Pass **Cranberry Bog **Crystal Tunnel **Hidden Cove **Hideout **Island of Bell **Pirate's Plunge **Pirate Putt-Putt Course **Pirate Pyramid **Sandbar Straits **Seahorse Shallows *Aeropolis **Skippy's Flight School **Chuy and Stephen's Fill n' Fly **Corn Inc. **Parker's Fill n' Fly **Traffic Control **Leadbottons *Tri-Kingdom **Magica **Evamoor **Dragon Hold **Elventown **Frozenburg **Tiki-Tako **Merroway Cove **Mystic Meadows **Tango **Trolls' Grotto **Chang-Wu **Wildwind Valley *Outer Space *City of the Girls **The Friendship Center **Flashin' Fashion Salon **Pink & Pearls Shop **Cool Room **Hip Hair Beauty Salon **Glamour Show **The Designer School * AirWolf World ** The Wolves Lair ** Red Star ** South Africa * Goosebumps World ** Madison *** Zach's House *** R.L. Stine's House *** Madison High *** The Fair *** Supermarket * Home Alone World ** The McCallister House ** Ville De Dolphine ** Paris ** The Plaza Hotel ** New York ** Trump Tower ** San Franciso International Airport ** Maine * Jaws World ** Amity Beach * Plants vs. Zombies World ** The Player's House *** The Backyard *** The Roof ** Ancient Egypt ** Pirate Seas ** Wild West ** Frostbite Caves ** Lost City ** Far Future ** Dark Days ** Neon Mixtape Tour ** Jurassic Marsh ** Big Wave Beach * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures World ** Pacopolis *** Maze High School *** Pac-It In *** Pacopolis City Hall *** Pac-Mall *** PacGym *** Tree of Life ** Netherworld ** Temple of Slime ** Underwater * Red Dwarf World ** Red Dwarf ** Adelphi 12 ** Astro-glacier ** BEGG Moon ** Callisto ** Cyberia ** Deimos ** Delta VII ** Earth ** Europa ** Ganymede ** HtraE ** Io ** Jupiter ** Lotomi 5 ** Mars ** Mercury ** Mimas ** Miranda ** The Moon ** Phubos ** Pluto ** Polaris IV ** Rimmerworld ** Saturn ** Titan ** Triton ** Venus ** Waxworld * The Chronicles of Narnia World ** Professor Kirk's Mansion *** Spare Room *** The Wardrobe ** Narnia *** Lantern Wastes *** Mr. Tumnus' House *** The Beavers' House *** Frozen Lake *** The Stone Table *** Cair Paravel *** Battlefield * The Heroes of Olympus World ** TBA * Night at the Museum World ** Smithsonian Museum ** Air and Space ** British Museum * Stranger Things World ** Hawkins *** National Laboratory *** Police Station *** High School *** Etowah *** Quarry *** Bradley's Big Buy *** General Hospital *** Benny's Burgers *** Downtown ** The Gate ** Upside Down * Disney World ** Monstropolis ** Riley's Mind ** Pinocchio's World ** Halloween Town ** Christmas Town ** London ** Sherwood Forest ** Nottingham ** Ancient Greece ** Danville ** Gravity Falls ** Mewni ** Echo Creek ** The Lion King World ** Game Central Station ** San Fransokyo ** Zootopia ** Grand Barrier Reef ** Peru ** Ant Island ** Bug City ** Hopper's Hideout ** Isle of the Lost ** Auradon ** Avalor ** The Jungle ** Paris ** Disneyland ** Walt Disney World ** Clawtooth Mountain ** Dixon Ranch ** Little Patch of Heaven ** Chugwater ** Echo Mine ** The Forest ** Lady and the Tramp World ** Atlantis ** Beverly Hills ** Dinosaur World ** Bud's Pets ** New Holland ** Gargoyles World ** Middleton ** Meet the Robinsons World ** Third Street School ** Jollywood ** The Sword in the Stone World ** Tomorrowland ** The Grid ** Outer Space ** New York ** Oakey Oaks ** Udrogoth ** Evermoor ** Fantasia World ** Medfield College ** Gummi Bears World ** High School Musical World ** Mellowbrook ** Kingdom Hearts World ** Motorcity ** Land of Oz ** Kansas ** Middleburg ** Pete's Dragon World ** Sooga Village ** Norrisville ** Swiss Family Treehouse ** TaleSpin World ** The Brave Little Toaster World ** The Muppet Theater ** Medusa's Pawn Shop ** Australian Outback ** Anytown ** Monstresso ** Treasure Planet ** Crescentia ** Carl's House ** W.I.T.C.H. World ** Bahia Bay ** Waverly Place * MIB: Men in Black World ** New York (2013) *** MIB HQ *** LunarMax Prison *** World Expo Observatory Towers *** Central Park *** Ben's Pizzeria *** Statue of Liberty ** New York (1969) *** Empire Stand Building *** Fairground *** Rocket Site * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory World ** England *** Charlie's House *** Sweet Shop ** The Chocolate Factory *** The Chocolate Room **** The Chocolate River Tunnel *** The Nut Room *** The Inventing Room *** The TV Room *** The Fizzy Lifting Juice Room *** The Golden Egg Room * Power Rangers World ** TBA * War of the Worlds World ** London (1899) * Short Circuit World ** Nova Labs HQ ** Stephanie's House ** City * Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure World ** San Dimas *** Circle K Parking Lot *** Police Station *** Ted's House *** Waterpark *** San Dimas Mall ** New Mexico ** Ancient Greece ** Medieval England * MacGyver World ** Los Angeles *** MacGyver's House *** Budapest *** Catlin's Casino *** MacGyver's Neighborhood *** Cavitt-Tinglof Tower *** DXS Safe House *** Cemetery *** Westport Nuclear Processing Corporation *** Merry Go-Round *** Hotel ** Sparrow Ridge ** Afghanistan * Jumanji World ** Brantford *** Main Street *** Porrish Shoe Factory *** Boarding School *** Factory ** Jungle * Daft Punk World * The Polar Express World ** TBA * The Mummy World ** Giza ** Cairo ** Thebes ** Ahm Shere ** Karnak ** Philae ** Hong Kong ** London * The Karate Kid World ** Canyon Portal Motel ** Larusso Apartment ** Beach ** High School ** Cobra Kai Dojo ** The Orient Express ** Mr. Miyagi’s House ** Ali Mills’ House ** Golf N’ Stuff ** Country Club ** All Valley Karate Tournament * Magnum P.I. World ** Hawaii * The X-FIles World ** Fox Mulder's Office ** FBI Building ** Washington D.C. ** Area 51 * Armageddon World ** United States *** New York *** Los Angeles *** Texas *** South Dakota *** Washington D.C. *** Florida *** New Mexico ** France ** Turkey ** India ** China * How to Train Your Dragon World ** Barbaric Archipelago *** Isle of Berk **** Dragon Hangar **** Berk Dragon Training Academy **** Raven Point **** Badmist Mountains **** Black Heart Bay **** Eternitree **** Horrendous Point *** Glacier Island *** Caldera Bay *** Dragons’ Nest *** Storehouse Island *** The Rookery *** Changewing Island *** Island of Friga *** Itchy Armpit *** Eret’s Port *** Isle of Night *** Botany Blight *** Outcast Island *** Screaming Dead Island *** Shivering Shores *** Healer’s Island *** Ship Graveyard *** Breakneck Dog *** Odin’s Respite *** Dark Deep *** Melody Island *** Iron Isle * Samurai Jack World ** The Future *** Creature Combat Lab *** Aku City *** Dome of Doom *** Chrystallis *** Mist-Shrowded Isle ** The Past *** The Emperor's Old House *** Workers' Cave *** The Cave * The Addams Family World ** The Mansion *** The Foyer *** The Living Room *** The Conservatory *** The Dining Room *** The Kitchen *** The Kids Bedroom **** Pugsley's Room *** The Play Room *** The Master Bedroom *** Uncle Fester's Bedroom *** Uncle Fester's Lab *** Grandmama's Bedroom *** The Guest Room *** The Study *** Gomez's Office *** Lurch's bedroom *** The Gallery *** The Attic **** Cousin Itt's Bedroom *** The Tower *** The Vault *** Thing's boxes *** The Tunnels *** The Dungeons *** The Ravine *** The Quicksand *** The Bottomless Pits *** The Abyss ** Bermuda Triangle ** Camp Chippewa ** Camp Custer ** Death Valley ** Haiti ** Harmony Hut ** Nairobi ** Sherwood School ** The Primrose Resort * Mars Attacks! World ** The Farm ** Washington D.C. *** The White House ** Las Vegas ** Louise Williams House ** New York ** Donut World ** The Church ** Riderly House ** Mars * Who Framed Roger Rabbit World ** Los Angeles (1947) *** Valiant & Valiant *** Maroon Studios *** Cloverleaf Industries **** Bar *** Acme Factory *** Cinema *** Ink & Paint Club ** Toontown *** Jessica's Apartment * The Mask World ** Edge City *** Edge City Savings & Loan *** Ripley's Auto Furnishing *** Coco Bongo *** The Bridge *** Stanley's Apartment * Lab Rats: Elite Force World ** Centium City *** Mission Command ** Caldera ** Mighty Med Hospital ** Davenport Tower * Fast and Furious World ** Los Angeles *** Toretto's Market *** Vin Diesel's House *** The Racer's Edge *** Clock Street *** Cha Cha Cha *** Neptune's Net ** London *** King Charles Street *** Lambeth Bridge *** Interpol HQ *** Cannon Street Station *** Shaw's Hideout *** Pawn Shop *** London Streets ** Adu Dhabi *** Middle Eastern Hotel ** Caucasus Mountains * RoboCop World ** Dallas * Pixels World ** TBA * Star Trek World ** TBA * Generator Rex World ** TBA * Pacific Rim World ** Anchorage ** Anteverse ** Anti-Kaiju Refuge ** Anti-Kaiju Wall ** Bone Slum ** Breach ** Cabo San Lucas ** Fong and Tull ** Jaeger Academy ** K-Science Lab ** Kwoon Combat Room ** LOCCENT Mission Control ** Manila ** San Francisco ** Tokyo ** Victoria Harbour ** Seattle ** Sacramento ** Sitka * Project Almanac World ** TBA * Monster Trucks World ** TBA * Storks World ** TBA * The Green Hornet World ** Los Angeles *** Hotel *** Cemetery *** Hawthome Plaza * Ice Age World ** Northern Country *** Human Camp *** Dodo Camp *** Stonehenge *** Ice Cavern *** Half Peak *** Glacier Pass ** Ice Valley *** Glacier Water Park *** Eviscerator *** Campo de Sid *** Mammoth Tree *** Misty Chasm *** Mini-Sloths' Camp *** Boat ** Snow Valley *** Playground ** Dinosaur World *** Jungle of Misery *** Chasm of Death *** Plates of Woe *** Lava Falls *** Momma's Cave ** Herd Valley *** Hockey Rink *** Proposal Area ** Switchback Cove *** Hyrax Jungle *** The Beach *** Cold Waters ** Grand Canyon ** Teenage Hangout ** Geotopia *** The Fountain of Youth *** The Volcano * Rio World ** Rio de Janeiro *** Centre for Environmental Conservation *** Favela Rocinha *** Copacabana Beach *** Fruit Stand **** Samba Club *** Lapa Arches *** Santa Teresa Neighborhood *** Luiz' Garage *** Sambadrome Marquês de Sapucaí *** Blu Bird Sanctuary *** Linda and Tulio's House ** Tijuca Forest *** Vista Chinesa ** Moose Lake, Minnesota *** Blue Macaw Books ** Brasilia ** Manaus ** Ouro Preto ** Amazon Rainforest *** River *** Roberto’s Nest *** Pit of Doom * King Kong World ** New York *** Civic Theater *** Broadway *** Time Squares *** Macy's ** Skull Island ** Venture * National Treasure World ** Washington D.C. *** The Museum *** The White House * Pan World ** London ** Never Land *** Mine *** Indian Tribe *** Mermaid Lagoon *** Fairy Hive * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children World ** Blackpool Tower ** The Smart Aid Store ** Carnholm Town ** The Priest Hole ** Jake's House ** Miss Peregrine's Home * 2001: A Space Odyssey World ** Earth ** Space *** Discovery One * Blade Runner World ** Los Angeles *** Sebastian's Home *** Cop Station *** Yukon Hotel *** Deckard's Apartment * Charlie's Angels World ** California *** Police Station *** Charlie Townsend Detective Agency *** Guido's Italian Cuisine Luncheon Diner ** Hawaii Beach *** Charlie's Beach Hut * The Hunger Games World ** Panem *** District 12 *** The Capitol ** The Arena * Independence Day World ** First Lady's Hotel ** New Jersey Park ** Compact Cable ** Wendover Airfield *** Area 51 *** El Toro *** Diner ** Jasmine's House ** Basketball Court ** New York *** Wall Street *** Empire State Building ** Washington D.C. *** The White House *** Highway *** D.C. Street ** Julius' Home ** Los Angeles International Airport *** Helipad *** D.C. Airport ** Tunnel ** Wells Fargo Center ** U.S. Bank Tower ** Los Angeles ** Canyon ** Salt Flats * Kubo and the Two Strings World ** TBA * The Maze Runner World ** TBA * Miami Vice World ** TBA * Planet of the Apes World ** TBA * ROBLOX World ** Crossboards ** Bunny Island ** Speed Run 4 ** SFOTH IV ** Work at Pizza Place ** ROBLOX Waterpark ** Lumber Tycoon ** Prison Life ** The Witching Hour ** Innovation Labs * Sherlock World ** London *** 221B Baker Street *** Speedy's Cafe *** St. Bart's Hospital *** Russell Squares Garden *** Northumberland Street *** Roland Keer College *** New Scotland Yard *** Tower 42 *** Shaftesbury Avenue *** Chinatown *** Lucky Cat Shop *** Trafalgar Square *** Hungerford Bridge *** South Bank Skate Park *** National Antiques Museum *** Chinese Treasure *** Oxo Tower Foreshore *** Borthwick Wharf *** Piccadilly Circus *** Victoria Embankment *** Waterloo Bridge *** Bristok South Swimming Pool * Steven Universe World ** Beach City *** Beach City Funland *** Beach City Pier *** Beach Citywalk Fries *** Big Donut *** It's a Wash *** Beach House *** Crystal Gem Temple * Team Fortress 2 World ** 2Fort ** Sawmill ** Eyeaduct ** Ghost Fort ** Snowplow ** Hellstone ** Helltower ** Carnival of Carnage * Starcraft World ** TBA * The Smurfs World ** Smurf Village *** Papa Smurf's Laboratory *** Greedy's Kitchen *** Hefty's Gym *** Handy's Workshop *** Tailor's Shop *** Smurf Theater *** Smurf Hospital *** Smurf Village Meeting Hall *** Smurf Village Windmill *** Smurf Village Dam ** Gargamel's Castle * Battlestar Galactica World ** Baltar's House ** Picon Harbor Bar ** Cylon Base ** Flashback Forest ** Resistance Base ** Baltar and Six ** Kara's Hospital ** Pyramid Training Site * Rayman World ** The Glade of Dreams *** The Snoring Tree **** Globox's Village **** Hall of Doors *** The Dream Forest *** Band Land *** Blue Mountains *** Picture City *** Caves of Skops *** The Fairy Glade **** Cave of Bad Dreams *** The Canopy *** Prison Ship Bucaneer *** The Land of the Livid Dead *** Candy Chateau *** Rabbids Colliseum **** Rabbid Mini-Games ***** Bunnies Don't Use Toothpaste ***** Bunnies Like To Stuff Themselves ***** Bunnies Are Addicted To Carrot Juice ***** Bunnies Can't Fly ***** Bunnies Rarely Leave Their Burrows ***** Bunnies Are Slow To React ***** Bunnies Never Close Doors ***** Bunnies Don't Give Gifts ***** Bunnies Are Fantastic Dancers * Universal Monsters World ** Transylvania * The Blues Brothers World ** Chicago *** Ray's Music Store *** Joilet Correctional Center *** Blues Brothers' Hotel *** Chez Paul *** Palace Hotel Ballroom *** Hollywood Palladium *** Richard J Daley Center *** City Hall-County Building * The Mask of Zorro World ** Pueblo Magico * The Matrix World ** Mega City *** White Rabbit Hotel ** 01 ** Arabian Penninsula ** Backdoor ** Capitol City ** Chelsea Convention Center ** Construct ** Debir Court ** Digi-Caribbean ** L'Escole de la Tour ** Mara ** MegaCortex ** New York ** Phoenix ** Red Pill Herbal Remedies ** Richland ** Scottsdale ** Sobra Shores ** Tea House ** The Mountains ** The Source ** Wells and Lake * Police Academy World ** TBA * Osmosis Jones World ** City of Frank *** The Zit *** The Left Armpit *** Cerebellum Hall *** The Bladder *** The Stomach *** The Mouth *** The Nose *** Lower East "Backside" *** Hypothalamus Gland * Shantae World ** Scuttle Town ** Oasis Town ** Water Town ** Zombie Caravan ** Bandit Town ** Saliva Island ** Spiderweb Island ** Tan Line Island *** Tan Line Temple ** Mud Bog Island ** Village of Lost Souls ** Frostbite Island ** Propeller Town ** Lonely Grave Island ** Pirate Master's Palace ** Overworld *** Scarecrow Field *** Spider Forest *** Waterfall Lake *** Hidden Waterfall *** Rain Storm River *** Snail Wasteland *** Zombie Swamp *** Ghost Forest *** Archer Forest *** Mount Pointy *** Eagle Wasteland *** Mud Bog *** Ladies Desert *** Mens Desert *** Naga Wasteland *** Caves *** Mermaid Cliffs *** Pumpkin Fields *** Baron Desert *** Desert Passage *** Lilac Fields *** Tangled Forest *** Magic Fountains * Austin Powers World ** Las Vegas *** Penthouse *** Vegas Hotel ** Desert *** Dr. Evil's HQ ** Los Angeles *** Paramount Studio *** British Intelligence Academy *** Grauman's Chinese Theater * Avatar World * Crash Bandicoot World * Diary of a Wimpy Kid World * Digimon World * Nintendo World (Nintendo Switch-Only) * Game of Thrones World * Godzilla World * Hotel Transylvania World * Danny Phantom World * Max Steel World * Mighty Magiswords World * The Peanuts Movie World * Walking with Dinosaurs World * Team Hot Wheels World * Terraria World * Garfield World * The Walking Dead World * Transformers World * Undertale World ** Ruins *** Home *** Toriel's Home *** Spider Bake Sale ** Snowdin *** Forest *** Papyrus and Sans' House *** Grillby's *** Mysterious Door ** Waterfall *** Undyne's House *** Garbage Dump *** Temmie Village *** Blook Acres *** Artifact Room ** Hotland *** Lab *** MTT Resort *** True Lab *** Art Club Room *** CORE ** New Home *** Asgore's Home *** Last Corridor *** Barrier * Yu-Gi-Oh! World * Agent Cody Banks World * Bubble Bobble World * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir World * Starsky and Hutch World * Supernatural World * Yo-Kai Watch World DLC Worlds *iPlay International Speedway **Racing Arena **Car Garage **Gas Station **Car Repairment Station *Never Island **Hangman's Tree **Mermaid Lagoon **Skull Rock **Indian Camp **Crocodile Creek **Fairy Hollow **Jungle *Metro City **Bob's House **Metro City High School **Normand Hotel **Elena's Mansion *Hawaii **Honolulu **Hilo **Kuhului **Kaneohe **Lihue **Pearl City **Hawaiian Islands ***Hawaii'i ***Kahoolawe ***Kauai ***Lanai ***Maui ***Molokai ***Niihau ***Oahu *Wonderful City **The Exterior **White Bunny's House **Shoreline **Meadow of Happy Poppies **The Mushroom **Ctazy Hatt's House **The Red Queen's Castle **Maze **Tuggle Wood *Land of Fabulous **Cushion World **Eddy and Morocco's House **Ice Mountains ***King Glacier's Castle ***Iceberg Lake **Candy Town ***Graveyard **Fire Island **The Mountain Man **Space Clouds **Castle of the Lemons **Sky Land **The Beach ***Video Game Factory ***Breakfast Desert **BeautyTown ***Secret Village **City of Fish **Eletrunk's Tree Forest **Vault of the Dead **The Morons' Village *Kingsley Town **Pranzer's House **Larry's Tavern **Kingsley Town YMCA **Bank **Movie Theater **Police Station **School **Department Store *Mexico City *Prague *Shanghai *Seville *Rome *Lagney, Virginia *Land of the Living Dead *California *Townsvalley City *Jumpin' City *Emerald Island **Green Grass Zone **Nuclear Power Plant Zone **Aquatic Temple Zone **Amusement Park Zone **Egyptopia Zone **Lava Volcano Zone **Ice Mountain Zone **Death Face Zone **New City Zone *Oregon, Astoria *New York (1928) **Golden Apartment **Jaker's Apartment **Central Park **Times Square **Flerry's Fancy Fauna **City Hall **Diamond District **Desolation Valley **The Blind Pig **Throne Tower **Steen National Bank **Port Authority **Liberty Island *Geoland *Tikot *Super Hero High School **The Courtyard **Shooting Practice Classroom **Dorm Rooms **Classrooms **SaveBall Court **Crazy Quick's Classroom **Flight Course **Boom Tubes Room *Intelligent City *Enchantment Under the Sea **Blue Mountains **Livingpool **Sea of Time **Sea of Science **Sea of Monsters **Sea of Nothing **Foothills of Headprints **Sea of Holes **Pepperoni Category:IPlay. Summer Jam Category:Locations